Lizzie's BIG Aventure
by JesusFreak9
Summary: Lizzie and her friends, maybe not all friends, go on an BIG aventure. But it get even bigger...
1. Lizzie's B Adventure Chapter 1

Lizzie's BIG Adventure  
  
Lizzie woke up and ran down to get breakfast. She stopped for a moment and looked at the clock, she's late! She took a bite of her toast, got her lunch and backpack and hurried outside to Gordo and Miranda who were running away to school. (All in a fast motion)  
  
"Wait for me!" She called. Then she turned around to find the whole school running in the same direction! She ran as fast as she can til she finally caught up with them.  
  
"Lizzie! We're almost there!" Miranda shouted at the top of her lungs. They finally made it before the whole school did and hurried to class, of course making a quick stop to their lockers.  
  
"Why were we running to school? Can we take the bus or what?!" Lizzie asked them.  
  
"We can't take the bus. The principle gave the news before everyone went home. You see, the buses got on fire up by one kid the rumor says. We believe that there are more than one. You didn't hear the news because you had to go to your Grandmas." Gordo explained.  
  
"But how did they get on fire?"  
  
"That's what the whole school wants to know first. You are probly wondering how we got ahead of the school. We set our alarms for 3;00, we took a break a few times." Miranda said.  
  
Animated Lizzie; I just have to be dreaming, this is too weird. First I end up running to school and then finding out that all of the buses got blown up.  
  
Soon the rest of the class stampeded in. The teacher walked in with a box.  
  
"This, this is proof that the kid or the kids did it. We found footprints that led to a trailer. The strange thing is, when we knocked on the door nobody was there." All the kids started to take notes on the back of their math papers. After Lizzie did she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Lizzie." He answered. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone went to lunch. Lizzie, who was in the back hurried out. 


	2. Getting Ready to go

Chapter 2; Getting ready to go  
  
After school Gordo and Miranda went to Lizzie's house. They hurried upstairs to her room.  
  
"I think we should go find that kid, I mean, kids." Miranda said.  
  
"Great idea Miranda, but we need some help." Lizzie explained.  
  
"But remember, do not choose Kate or any of her friends." Miranda warned.  
  
"Of course not. We don't want to be waiting for her when she looses her shoe or breaks a nail." Gordo said. They laughed but stopped and got back to work.  
  
"Anyway, Here's a map I drew while you were eating cookies." Miranda and Lizzie looked at each other for a second. "Here is the school, we turn right on Hillside and circle around the park. Now when we reach the second street of the neighborhood on Hillside Ave., we go straight down the street to the road at the end." Gordo continued.  
  
"Isn't that the forest that leads to the mountains?"  
  
"Yes, let's get ready and packed."  
  
At lunch in school the next day kids came to their table and signed in to help.  
  
"Thank you all, we will call the names of the ones we have chosen later." Miranda called. Kate and her friends walked up to the table to sign in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Signing in, at least it is ok with the principal." They looked back at the table behind them to find the principal. Lizzie handed her the pen and sighed.  
  
"This won't be as planned." Gordo whispered to Lizzie.  
  
"Ok, Ethan Craft, Larry Tougman, Kate Sanders, and us of course. You will be teaming with somebody as your buddy; you will be staying with him or her until the end of our trip. Larry Tougman and Kate Sanders." Kate was in her shocked look. "Ethan craft." Miranda looked at Lizzie, Lizzie nodded. "With me. And David Gordon with Lizzie McGuire." She continued.  
  
Animated Lizzie; Gordo's, all right, best friends as a team, not bad at all.  
  
'This is good, but what if I have to tell her the truth? She will be mad at me for keeping it in.' Gordo thought. 


	3. A Bad Start

Chapter 3; A bad start  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked in the school parking lot.  
  
"Um, Lizzie," Gordo started.  
  
"What Gordo?"  
  
"I, uh, got the map!"  
  
"That's, great!" Lizzie said.  
  
'How am I ever going to tell her? If I wait too long, than she will be really mad!' Gordo thought. They turned right at hillside.  
  
  
  
Miranda and Ethan walked down the parking lot not so far away from Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah Ethan?" Miranda's heart beated so loudly she could hear it pump faster and faster until..  
  
"Do we turn right on hillside, or left?"  
  
(Record scratch) "Um, I think right."  
  
  
  
"OW! OW!" Kate screamed as she hold her foot.  
  
"What is it now?" Larry asked impatiently.  
  
"I pulled a muscle!"  
  
"The first trip I took with you broke a nail, this time you pull a muscle!"  
  
"Well you pick your nose! Wait for me!" Kate hopped on one foot hoping to catch up.  
  
Jenna; You probley all know what Gordo is hiding from Lizzie! And those who don't, I will describe it in one word for a hint; "Crush"! 


	4. Love at First Rescue

Jenna; in this story, it's almost winter.  
  
Chapter 4; love at first rescue  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked their way through the park.  
  
'I should tell her the truth, it is the right thing to do.' Gordo thought, still a little nervous. When they walked near the lake, he thought he should it NOW.  
  
"Lizzie, I need to tell you something." Gordo said, in a blushed look.  
  
"What Gorrrrr," Lizzie fell into the lake; it was so cold that she could barely move. Gordo looked into the lake a few seconds, and thought that this would be the right way to tell her. Still not sure he reached for her and grabbed her before she reached the bottom of the deep end. Gordo lied her down on the ground.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie? Earth to Lizzie?" Gordo said as he waved his hand over her face. After awhile she opened her eyes. Ethan and Miranda were running that way.  
  
"LIZZIE!" Miranda shouted, "Are you alright? We saw you fall in the lake and ran as fast as we could!"  
  
"I'm fine Miranda, just fine." Lizzie answered sitting up.  
  
"Miranda, we have to go before Larry and Kate get any closer." Ethan explained.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo watched them leave.  
  
"Lizzie, you know that we are best friends, right?"  
  
"Of course Gordo."  
  
"Well, I, I have a crush on you." Gordo admitted (finally).  
  
Animated Lizzie; He what?!#!  
  
"Gordo, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I thought you would get mad at me." Gordo sighed, knowing that she IS mad at him.  
  
"Well if you want to, I guess we can work something out."  
  
Animated Lizzie; what did I just say?  
  
"Thanks." They walked away. 


	5. Hooked Away

Chapter 5; Hooked away  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were at the end of the forest in a few hours. They camped far from the river, because.. you know why!  
  
"You know you shouldn't wait to tell your best friend something." Lizzie explained as she put up the tent.  
  
"I guess so. I just thought since we are best friends, and then we turn in to boyfriends/girlfriend, we would brake up sometime, and it would also brake up our friendship."  
  
"I think Gordo, Gordo!" Lizzie saw a hook slowly hooking up to Gordo.  
  
"You know I wish we had a fishing pole, because I'm getting kind of hunnn," The hook pulled him away she looked toward the way it was going, but the hook was already gone!  
  
Animated Lizzie; do they know what a fish looks like? (Pulls up a fishing pole and winds up the hook to find Gordo's head)  
  
"I have to save Gordo." Lizzie starred off in the sky.  
  
"Hi!" Lizzie jumped up. There was Ethan and Miranda. "Didn't mean to scare you. Where's Gordo?" the tent suddenly falls down and they see a bump under the tent.  
  
"Gordo? Is that you?" Lizzie picked up the tent cloth and found a baby bear. "After we pack the thing that we brought, Let's get out of here!" They packed their thing and ran away.  
  
"Where is Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"He got hooked on a hook and got pulled away."  
  
Gordo was tied up in a back of a truck.  
  
"Well at least I found something to fish with." Then he got an idea. He could barley reach his pocket..  
  
Jenna; if you review this story, guess what it is that he's reaching for! 


	6. The Secret Building

Jenna; Let me guess you are wondering how many chapters I'm going to write, right?  
  
Chapter 6; the secret building  
  
Lizzie, Ethan and Miranda saw car tracks (Or whatever you call them) on the ground.  
  
"I bet these tracks lead to Gordo. Let's go." Lizzie said.  
  
"I have the feeling that those kids kidnapped him because they didn't want us to find out." Miranda explained as they reached end of the tracks. The looked up from the tracks to find a building.  
  
"But how do we get in?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Now that's a good question." Miranda answered.  
  
"The truck." Lizzie said thinking off the truck. She explained her plan to them and they were off.  
  
While she was walking to the back (where her part of the plan was) she had a strange feeling.  
  
Animated Lizzie; why am I starting to feel closer to Gordo? I know it just has to be a dream!  
  
She hid around the corner but she could hear them anyway.  
  
"You thought you could catch us, ey!" One not so older kid said.  
  
"Well you didn't know who you were after." Another said. Gordo still reaching into his pocket pulled out his pocketknife his grandfather gave to him, and snapped the rope. He jumped out of the truck. Lizzie peeked from around the corner to find Gordo fighting them! One of them tried to punch him but Gordo did a flip over him and punched him instead. The boy fell over. Gordo got in position for the other one. Then they started to fight. The other one did the same like the one before, but only faster and harder then he was. Gordo did his secret karate trick (he took karate) and knocked him harder then the other. Gordo ran towards the front exit but Lizzie pulled him back.  
  
"Lizzie? How did you find me?"  
  
"We followed the truck's tracks, now follow me." They hurried to the broken window that Miranda and Ethan went through and found a big place filled with kids from all over! They sneaked down a hall to find Miranda and Ethan chained to the wall.  
  
"Why are you just standing there, get us out of here!" Miranda said. 


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7; The Plan  
  
Lizzie and Gordo tried to unlock the chain with everything they had but it didn't work.  
  
"What can we do now?" Gordo asked. Lizzie and Gordo smiled in a sly look and crawled out the window. They saw Kate and Larry walk into the entrance. They ran up to them.  
  
"Look Kate you don't have to help us but please let us explain." Lizzie started. "Here's our plan, you crawl inside the window and make sure you have one of the boy's attention. You tell him that Miranda and Ethan are your friends, then he'll probley let them go just for you. Then when you go out, you blow him a kiss, just in case ok?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Kate asked all snotty.  
  
"Because Ethan is counting on you." Lizzie explained.  
  
"What are we waiting for let's go!" Kate ran over to the window with Larry, Lizzie and Gordo running behind. Kate crawled inside all ready and sassy. A boy smiled at her and she made her way through the plan. Lizzie waved her hands at Gordo and Larry for a signal. And then they broke another window to the supplies room where their part was (I just didn't put it in there).  
  
After awhile Gordo and Larry crawled out their window while Miranda, Kate and Ethan did the same.  
  
"Ok, now that plan is done, all we have to do is call the police." Lizzie explained.  
  
"I'm sorry maybe you misunderstand us, you're dead!" They heard trucks start, at least three. One went toward Lizzie and Gordo, another toward Kate and Larry, and the last one at Miranda and Ethan. They all ran in different directions.  
  
Miranda and Ethan came to a big rock that was as big as the truck. They hid on the other side. The truck went over it but got a flat tire. Thankfully they were alive.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo ran as fast as they could. Gordo saw a way out of the truck's way but Lizzie didn't. Gordo stopped to find them at a dead end!  
  
Animated Lizzie (With chains); now I'm the one chained to the wall!  
  
Jenna; to be continued! Ideas are needed! 


	8. The Winning Kiss

Jenna; Ok, this is close to being or is the last chapter. By the title you can tell that this chapter is most exciting!  
  
Chapter 8; The Winning Kiss  
  
"Gordo, help me!" Lizzie screamed as she put hand out hoping it would, though it didn't. It was too close to escape, if she tried it would go faster. Gordo pulled out his pocketknife and ran toward one of the tires, it was flat two seconds later. The truck stopped leaving a chance for them to escape. They ran off and stopped near the other side of the forest (which wasn't too far away) to take a break.  
  
"Thanks Gordo. Since you told me your secret, I had a crush on you too." Lizzie admitted remembering how Miranda spitted it out for her. They starred at each other. After a few moments, their lips slowly started to touch.  
  
Animated Lizzie (Lips stretching); Where's the stop button?!  
  
Before they knew it they were kissing, not shortly, but a long one! When they let go, they smiled at each other, feeling better to let it out.  
  
"Gordo."  
  
"What Lizzie?"  
  
"First, are we going to be 'boyfriend, girlfriend'? Second, if we are, what will we tell Miranda?" They paused for a moment.  
  
"I think if we are we should keep it to ourselves. But do you want to be boyfriend, girlfriend?"  
  
"Do you?" They stopped for one more second.  
  
"Yes!" The said together. They laughed but stopped when they saw Miranda and Ethan running towards them.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, we have to go to the school, and fast!" Miranda explained.  
  
"Why?" Lizzie asked. Suddenly another truck came roaring over there. They started to run to the school. The truck followed all the way to the parking lot where Larry and Kate were with the police. The police walked up to them when they jumped out.  
  
"You are under arrest for blowing up public school buses and kidnapping students." The police took them to the jail. The principal ran out of the school and gave them each a medal. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda walked home together. When Miranda got home. They kissed again this time shorter than the other. And Lizzie went inside. THE END!  
  
Jenna; and they were boyfriend and girlfriends at that time! 


End file.
